1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to garden tools and more particularly pertains to a new hand tool with interchangeable attachments for providing a gardener with several tools while requiring a single handle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of garden tools is known in the prior art. More specifically, garden tools heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art garden tools include U.S. Pat. No. 4,162,132 to Kress et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,214,538 to Druskin et al.; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 278,970 to Kolb; U.S. Patent No. Des. 311,310 to Clivio; U.S. Pat. No. 4,565,398 to Poulin; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,232,422 to Fellmann.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new hand tool with interchangeable attachments. The inventive device includes a handle portion having a dowel extending therethrough upwardly of a lower end thereof. The dowel has diametrically opposed end portions extending outwardly of the handle portion. A shank portion couples with the handle portion. The shank portion has a recess extending within an upper end thereof. The recess is dimensioned for receiving the lower end of the handle portion therein. The upper end has a pair of diametrically opposed vertical slots extending downwardly thereof in communication with the recess. The vertical slots slidably receive the opposed end portions of the dowel of the handle portion. A collar member is slidably disposed on the handle portion. The collar member has an externally threaded open upper end and an outwardly flared open lower end. The open lower end has a pair of diametrically opposed recesses extending upwardly thereof. The recesses receive the opposed outer ends of the dowel therein when in a fully engaged orientation.
In these respects, the hand tool with interchangeable attachments according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a gardener with several tools while requiring a single handle.